


Peek-a-Boo

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Voyeurism, please note the first pairing - there's no archive warning for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-18
Updated: 2004-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From the lj entry where this was originally posted...</p><p>"for mctabby's drabblethon</p><p>There is an incredible amount of fun and wrongness (and everything else!) happening at the drabblethon. This is my contribution. Alas, no Blaise.</p><p>For peacoquettish<br/>Topic: Narcissa walks in on Lucius/Dobby (consensual, MWAH). Anything else goes.<br/>Word count: 200.<br/>Rating: NC-17 (I think)<br/>Warnings: Um, dude. Look at the pairing."</p></blockquote>





	Peek-a-Boo

~*~

Malfoy Manor was full of surprises. Lucius had given Narcissa the grand tour when she first arrived, but while she and the house were getting used to each other, she did tend to get lost occasionally.

So it was no surprise one afternoon when she found herself in front of a door she knew she had never seen before. The noises she heard, however, were familiar. She pouted for a moment, disappointed that Lucius would choose to seek solitary pleasure rather than seek her out.

She opened the door quietly, so as not to startle her new husband; she thought she might watch for a minute. The room appeared to be a study, with bookcases, two chairs in front of a small hearth, and a large desk over which Lucius was bent, eyes closed, trousers around his ankles.

At Narcissa's surprised gasp, Dobby looked up and stopped his furious thrusting. "Dobby must leave Master now," he said, then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Lucius hadn't heard his wife enter the room and only looked up when the prick up his arse suddenly disappeared. "Oh," he said, looking away.

"Really, Lucius! With a servant?" Narcissa admonished. "Couldn't you have summoned Severus?" 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> From the lj entry where this was originally posted...
> 
> "for mctabby's drabblethon
> 
> There is an incredible amount of fun and wrongness (and everything else!) happening at the drabblethon. This is my contribution. Alas, no Blaise.
> 
> For peacoquettish  
> Topic: Narcissa walks in on Lucius/Dobby (consensual, MWAH). Anything else goes.  
> Word count: 200.  
> Rating: NC-17 (I think)  
> Warnings: Um, dude. Look at the pairing."


End file.
